The Forgotten
by SesshyGal
Summary: Kagome has amnesia and a strange creature attacks her. But what is more surprising is the man that saves and takes her in. but when her friends find out what will they do and what feelings develop between the two? I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR INUYASHA
1. Chapter 1

The Forgotten

Chapter 1

I opened my eyes slightly as I sat up. The only memory that I had wasn't much, just my name, Kagome but nothing more. I used a tree to help me get to my feet, quickly dusting myself off. I looked up and screamed.

There was a strange creature with a bone white mask, looking directly at me. It shot towards me so I took off running. Thanks to luck, I tripped and twisted my ankle. I stared wide-eyed at the creature as it came closer. I closed my eyes tight expecting death.

I heard shrieks of agony but no pain. When nothing happened, I opened my eyes to find an unexpected sight. A man with black hair wearing white and black stood between me and the creature. But in less time it took you to blink, the creature was dead.

I reached out and grabbed a part of his black kimono. He looked down at me in surprise as I marveled over his beautiful features. He had black-gray eyes and pale skin, with no emotion on his face. His black hair was held back by metal brats to keep it out of his face, coming down to his shoulders. I smiled as my gaze went back to his eyes, trying not to blush but failing horribly.

"Thank you for helping me, I'm Kagome. I'm lost and don't know where to go." I told him and he bent down beside me.

"Follow the same path that brought you here." He told me, I looked down at my hands then back. "What's wrong?'

"I don't know how I got here; I just woke up here with no memory except my name. On top of that when I fell I twisted my ankle so I couldn't even if I did remember." I explained. "By the way, who are you?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki." He seemed to struggle against himself before he made his decision. "Come."

In seconds, I was in his arms with my arms around his neck. He took one step and we were in a field of flowers. He lifted his sword and acted like it was a key, to my surprise; a door appeared in front of us.

He stepped threw and without noticing it, I tightened my hold on his neck, if not for the scarf, I would have strangled him. He didn't even flinch so I couldn't be holding on that tightly. I closed my eyes tightly not knowing what to expect. For a moment, I didn't feel anything, no wind or anything. But after about two minutes I felt the wind brush against my skin once more.

"We're here; you can stop trying to strangle me." Byakuya said, I heard a slight teasing note to his voice. When I opened my eyes I found him smirking at me.

I decided to ignore his teasing to look around. "Where are we, Byakuya?"

"The Soul Society, if I recall right you said your name was Kagome. We're going to my manor till your ankle heals then we'll find your family." He said, only getting a nod from me. He took a step forward and we were in front of a wooden house with cherry blossom trees in the yard that were in full bloom.

He carried me into a dining room would be my best guess. Byakuya set me down before going up to a woman and they talked for a moment before she left. Byakuya turned back to me before coming back to my side, sitting down beside me.

A man with red, unruly hair and tattoos ran into the room, yelling, "Captain Kuchiki, you're back. Is there anything you need me to do?" he bowed before looking at me. "Who is the girl, Captain?"

"No, Renji and the girl is called Kagome." The Man next to me said non-chatty.

"Hello." I said, with a smile on my face. "It is a pleasure to meet you Renji." I held my hand out to him and he looked at it funny so I let it fall back to my side.

"The pleasure is all mine, Kagome." Renji said with a big grin and I had to laugh at him.

"I have quite a few questions for you Byakuya. Like, what was that thing that you saved me from? What are you and why did you act so strangely when I grabbed your kimono? You acted as if that wasn't suppose to happen." I said my eyes going to the quiet male.

"It's called a hallow, evil spirits that live off of other souls. I'm a soul reaper and it is my job to deal with souls, both good and bad. Normally humans can't see us, the hallows or the wholes, or the souls that have not become hallows. They are sent here threw a method called 'Konso' but hallows have to be purified by a zampakuto so they may pass on to the next life." Byakuya said with my attention fully on him.

I nodded my head in understanding; I sent a smile his way. "Byakuya, why did you save me? Then you brought me here and…"

He surprised me when he pulled out some bandages and started wrapping me ankle." "You ask a lot of questions Kagome but it is a good that you know. Why I did what I did doesn't matter. The only thing that dose matter is that I did and that you're here now."

"Your right, Byakuya." I said with a smile. His skin was smooth as silk as he wrapped my twisted ankle. "Thank you, I'll repay you for your kindness, somehow."

Please tell me how it did for the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry for the wait; I have been quite a mess recently.

**Chapter 2**

Byakuya sat behind his desk in the study in his study at his home. I looked out the open door at the beautiful sakura blossoms with a smile. My eyes would go to my silent company. He had given me a plain pink kimono to wear that covered everything that needed to be since my clothing had been so badly. On occasion I would look in his direction and not to long after his eye met mine. I turned back to the garden again as a rosy hue made its way onto my cheeks.

"Kagome what's on your mind?" he asked walking over and sitting beside me. I looked at him and smiled, the silence finally broken.

"I just wanted someone to talk to, just for a little while about anything as long as I am not left to my own thoughts," I said looking outside once more. "Can I ask what makes a zampakuto different from a normal katana?"

"Well, a zampakuto is a part of the wielder, an extension of ones self. The ability of it depends on the wielder," he said pausing for a moment. "If you look at my zampakuto right now it is in its sealed form. To release its power you need to know its name."

"What dose your's do, Byakuya?" I asked, looking at the man beside me, hanging on to every word he said.

"It breaks into small blades that look sakura blossoms," he said with a small smile.

"So it is anything but ordinary, it fits you. You're a mystery, one moment you're as cold as ice then the next you're easy going. I love a challenge always will, but you may be the hardest yet."

"I can't help the way I act, Kagome, and I will not change for anyone," he said and I laughed.

"Who asked you to? I think your perfect the way you are and I said that I loved a challenge, Byakuya Kuchiki. I'd never ask you to change and I would kill anyone that did." I said with a smirk on my face looking him directly in the eye.

"Captain Kuchiki and Kagome good afternoon. Captain, when are you going to the barracks today?" Renji said and I bit my lip not wanting to be at the house all by myself.

"Your taking over my position for today, I have to stay with Kagome," he said with him emotionless mask, like turning a light switch on and off.

"Good afternoon, Renji. How are you?" I said turning to where he stood outside the door.

"Good but I do feel a little sorry for you. Your stuck here with my captain all day, try not to get too board Kagome," he teased before running for his life. I laughed at him; he was too amusing for his own good. I looked back at back to Byakuya with a normal smile.

"Don't kill the poor guy, he was only joking." I said before turning my attention back to the sakura trees outside. "You're not a bad guy at all, may act like one though, and I am glad I met you. Not just because you saved my life, I enjoy just being with you."

"Thank you Kagome and I won't kill him, just take tomorrow off as well," he said with a smirk and I laughed.

""Renji is going to have his work cut out for him." I said before leaning on him, closing my eyes in bliss. "Thank you and your welcome."

I enjoyed the Soul Reaper's company. It was more enjoyable when I learned something new about him and the world I was thrown into. I was then pulled from my inner musing by an arm wrapping around my waist.

"Your welcome, Kagome," he said pulling me closer to him.

Sorry it is so short I the next chapter will be longer.

And I don't own anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Good morning, Byakuya." I said as two of his servants helped me walk. I sat in front of his desk knowing that Renji, the poor fool, would be here in an hour. "How did you sleep?"

"Good morning, and fine, Kagome. How are you this morning?" he asked with the ghost of a smile on his face. Before I could answer an old man walked in to the room.

"Byakuya, I need to speak to you for a moment." The older man said before they walked out of the room.

For the first time since I arrived I was alone. The feeling of dread crept up on me and grabbed ahold of my heart, but I didn't know why. Who am I and where did I come from?

'_Kagome lets get moving, we have to find the shards.' A male voice said in my head. 'Kikio would never slack like this.'_

'_Inuyasha lay off of Kagome, she was injured in that last fight.' A male and female yelled together._

"Please stop." I whispered as I curled into a ball on the floor, my hands going to my ears as pain raced into my brain.

'_Leave her alone she is not involved in this.' Someone said._

'_I was enable to pull out the Tetsusaiga but, fortuity, you also could not. It is obvious. She must die.' Said an older voice._

'_Kagome, give him the sword.' The first said voice said._

"Please stop I don't want to know anymore! Please no more!" I begged the invisible enemy.

I curled in tighter to my stomach. Tears made paths down my cheeks so more could follow them down my face. What is going on and why do they have to be so painful?

'_Kikio, I missed you,' said the unfamiliar male voice._

'_Inuyasha, why would you miss me, you have Kagome?' Said a female with a bitter edge to her voice._

'_You hold my heart and soul Kikio, she means nothing to me.' Said the voice of Inuyasha. 'I love you more than anything.'_

I cried out in pain as sweat gathered on my body. My head felt like it was about to explode and I didn't hear the door open. But within seconds someone had pulled me to his or her body. I looked up into the familiar black-gray eyes of Byakuya.

"Byakuya, please make it stop, my head feels like it is splitting in two," I said as I barred my face in his shoulder. "Why will it not stop?"

"Shhh…calm down Kagome and tell me what is wrong, " he said as his arms wrapped around me.

I only held to him tighter as my body was destroyed by my sobs. He pulled me as close as possible with out hesitation. I sat in his arms for hours. Renji came but left within seconds of seeing his captain.

I looked at him with a shaky smile, "Byakuya, could I go and lay down?" I asked and he carried me to my room. When he tried to leave I grabbed his hand, I didn't want to be alone. "Would you stay with me till I fall asleep?"

"Of course, Kagome," he said, sitting down beside me.

All right, Kagome is not going crazy. She was getting bits of her memory back. But she herself doesn't want to remember.

Your humble servant,

SesshyGal


End file.
